


When Harry Smelled Snape or Snarry Scent

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Oh what tangled webs they weave when once they practice to deceive.  Harry returns to Hogwarts to teach and becomes involved in a game of challenges. . . with Snape. First in the Challenges series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Dis: Don't own. Not mine. If they were Sev would be eternally mine.

 

Snape was having a bad day. . .no a good day. . .no a bad day. . .well maybe it was good. . .no it was most assuredly bad. He shook his head. There was no denying it. He had got him good this time. 

By he of course, he meant his young, sexy, hot, pain in the ass (sometimes literally ), Gryffindor lover. . . Harry Potter. 

No one in their right minds would have ever guessed, that when Potter finally killed Voldemort, he would rather settle down at Hogwarts to teach then cash in on his fame to be a professional seeker or something else in the public eye. But at 23 years of age, he had done just that. They all had been rather shocked actually. Snape included. During the war he and Harry had settled their immense differences but had never really become friends. Tolerance for each other was more like it. Well, that’s what they had told themselves.

The welcoming feast that year had been especially frivolous. At least in Snape’s opinion. Just because Potter, the new resident celebrity, was there. Every last one of the students and teachers had decided that the first night should be party til the sun comes up. Students in their common rooms and the teachers in the lounge. Snape had gone of course because it was strongly requested of him. He sat in the corner, nursing a bottle of firewhiskey. He was trying very hard not to notice that Potter was moving around the room yet hadn’t come anywhere near him. Not that he wanted him to of course. And it wasn’t until he saw Potter lean in close to Oliver Wood, the flying instructor that he realized just how closely he was watching. He watched as Wood’s hand brushed against Potter’s and how Potter had blushed ever so slightly. It was disgusting. Couldn’t they find a room. He snapped his head in the other direction and took another hit of the firewhiskey. To his dismay he found that the bottle was now empty. Apparently he had been watching Potter much too closely and his drinking not at all.

Standing to go, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see where Har. . Potter had gone to. Wood was now standing by himself looking a little put out. Snape, sneering at the disappointment on Wood’s face, failed to see Potter standing right in front of him. As he turned to walk to his dungeons, he came face to face with the most exquisite emerald green eyes he had ever seen. For a moment all the world was right (A/N gotta love Garth Brooks). He saw something in those eyes that made him think thoughts that he hadn’t entertained in many years. Then came the soft touch of a hand on his arm to steady his off kilter balance. He drew in a quick breath and with it came, what they now referred to as, Snarry scent. It was a blend of Snape’s own cinnamon, clover and rose water (common potions ingredients) and Harry’s own fresh grass, wind and pumpkin juice (the man never drank anything else). They both seemed to inhale it at the same time and the effect it had on both of them was unprecedented. It was then that they realized their “tolerance” for each other had really been passion and lust.

Harry had looked at Snape and said, “Take me with you.”

Snape had looked at Harry and said, “Obviously.”

And they had never looked back. Not that they didn’t fight. Merlin, did they ever. Over the stupidest things. Things like Harry leaving his clothes on the floor or Snape trying to take house points because Harry wasn’t in the mood. But the making up was amazing. It had started as a game. The one who had started the fight, had to “make it up” to the other. More often then not it had been massages, running baths, breakfast in bed. But then it had become something else. Somewhere along the lines the game had become. . .challenges. And what challenges they had been.

After trying to remove house points because Harry just hadn’t been in the mood to give him, er. . oral pleasure, Snape decided that instead of running a bath he would tease Harry all day long. He wanted to see just how much Harry would take before giving in to Snape’s request. It had started at lunch. Neither of them had been in good moods all morning and even Harry had taken it out mildly on his DADA classes. It was during his sixth year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class that the idea of teasing Harry had taken shape. So at lunch he had put his plan into action. Moving to sit at Harry’s right as usual he had squeezed in between the chairs without moving them. The result was his crotch, with a noticeable hard on, grazing Harry’s arm. Harry turned in surprise and Snape saw lust in his eyes. But Harry caught on quickly to what he was doing and turned to talk with McGonagall instead. Once they had started eating, Snape had to lean across Harry to get the salt and had laid his hand right atop Harry’s, er . . wand. It became hard at once, but Harry continued to ignore him. When dessert came it was chocolate ice cream with whipped cream. Now Snape was never one to partake of dessert but he had asked Dobby for this especially. He took up his spoon when he saw Harry watching him out of the corner of his eye. With his tongue, that Harry’s had christened as sinfully evil, he took a long lick of the whipped cream. Then he swirled the tip of it around the ice cream on the spoon. He saw Harry swallow harshly and saw him adjust his robes around himself. Harry’s own tongue betrayed him by licking at his lips and he uttered a small moan. The other teachers were trying very hard not to lose it in front of the students, lest they see what their fearful Potions Master was doing. Harry had stood abruptly and turned to go but not before leaning down and whispering in Snape’s ear, “You win. Go. Now. Rooms. Suck you dry.” Snape’s smirk was telling as was his own abrupt departure from the Great Hall. When they had both gone, Dumbledore had placed 10 Galleons in front of McGonagall. “Less then 20 minutes!!! Harry held out longer against Voldemort. 20 Galleons says Snape won’t make it 15 minutes tomorrow.”

Of course they hadn’t known that the other teachers had started taking bets or they might have been more discreet. Or they might have started putting money on themselves. Harry’s revenge the next day was. . . unique to say the least.

Everything had started out fine. Snape hadn’t even considered that Harry would try to get even with him. After all this had been making up, right? Wrong.

Breakfast had been in their rooms as both had been much too tired and a little bit too sore to go to the Great Hall. After showering and a little quickie, they had gone their separate ways. Snape to terrorize in Potions and Harry to make up to his students for yesterday in DADA. When Snape entered his classroom he should have known something was off. But he was still enjoying the physical aspects of that morning. After his first class had been given their instructions, he sat down to grade essays from the day before. But as he grabbed some spare parchment to move out of the way, he noticed Harry’s writing on it. Wondering why his lover had left something on his desk he started to read. And as he read it his eyes widened and his breath shortened. Harry had written, in unbelievably vivid detail, the things that he was going to do to Snape that night when he got home. Some of the things he mentioned were acts that Snape had begged Harry to try but had been refused for one reason or another (nothing gross or harmful). Realizing that he was turning red and that his robes would soon not hide his rather evident arousal, he tried to hide the parchment in his drawer. However Harry had been creative and the parchment was now stuck to his hand. He tried several different countering spells, then charms, and even potions but nothing would remove the parchment. His students had noticed by now and they were wondering what was going on. Scowling at them he dismissed the class with 15 minutes to go and stalked up to the Defense classroom. Not bothering to knock he strode in and glared at his lover. Harry spied the parchment and hid a grin. He too dismissed his class and beckoned Snape into his private office. 

“What in the nine hells have you done to this parchment that I can’t get it off?”

“Exactly, lover.”

“Exactly? What in Merlin’s name does that mean?”

“Just what I said, Sev. It doesn’t get off til I get off.”

“Ah, I see. Well, have to hand it to you.”

“No lover. I have to hand it to you. Now be a good boy and get to work so we can both teach our next class.” Snape did as he was told and even though he was 20 minutes late for his next class, he had a smile on his face and uncharacteristically gave 10 points to Gryffindor for being “ingenious”.

And so the challenges went. Sometimes they went weeks without one. And sometimes they only went hours in between. But as they kept it up thru the year, the more interesting the challenges became and the more money was bet. 

Snape’s last challenge had been so good. And even though he knew that he was going to pay for it, it had been so worth it.

Rationalizing that it had been far too long (9 days) since a challenge had been issued, Snape decided that his lover need to be punished, er. . .challenged. With this in mind he set in motion an evil, wicked, lust filled challenge. He spent the first 2 classes of the morning brewing a special potion. The fact that it was considered slightly illegal by the Ministry of Magic was not important to him at all. Besides, he was the Potions Master at Hogwarts and his lover was Harry Potter. If nothing else, Harry would get him out of jail when he calmed down. . .probably anyway. Once the potion was finished he carefully poured some in a vial and went to the kitchens. Finding Dobby there, who by now was used to the crazy requests of Harry Potter and his Snappy, he handed over the vial.

“Dobby, Harry is not feeling too good today. You know what he’s like. He won’t tell anyone. But I have brewed him something special that will help him feel better. But I don’t want you to say anything to him or he’ll get upset at me for trying to help. Can you promise that for me?”

“Of course, Harry Potter’s Snappy. Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter and Dobby won’t be saying anything to him.”

“Thank you Dobby I knew that I could count on you. Just put it into his pumpkin juice before you have it appear at the table.”

Smirking to himself, he walked into the great. Oh this was going to be so good. 

He sat down next to Harry and waited as the students entered and the food appeared on the table. Seeing Harry’s pumpkin juice Snape could hardly contain his evil grin. Harry would not know what hit him. Watching him take a large swallow, Snape had a moment of indecision. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. But when Harry turned to him with wide eyes, he knew that this challenge was going to be the most fun he had ever had. 

It started out slowly at first. Harry was talking about the upcoming Gryffindor/Slytherin game. The next minute his eyes grew wide and he groaned slightly. As quick as it happened, it ended. Then he was talking with Hagrid about the brand new unicorn foal that had been spotted in the Forbidden Forest. But as he tried to ask about it’s gender, his eyes glazed over and he stopped talking. Hagrid looked at him very funny and waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention . Seconds later Harry was glaring at Snape. He had figured it out, obviously. So had most of the other teachers. Dumbledore was doing a rather bad imitation of a crow as he tried to hide his laughter. Flitwick’s shoulders were heaving up and down so hard that the little man looked like he was dancing. McGonagall was discretely wiping her eyes with her dinner napkin and was breathing deeply to control herself. Snape looked down at his lunch plate for fear that his students would see his smile and the absolute glee in his eyes. 

Harry however was not as impressed as the others. He knew that the potion would take all day to were off. Until then he would keep having the most erotic, tantalizing, vivid fantasies about his lover. Normally that would be a good thing. However when you have to teach a bunch of hormonal teenagers about defending themselves against Boggarts and Lethifolds, then it’s not such a good thing. Maybe he should teach them about defending themselves against vengeful Potions Masters and their wicked minds. As another fantasy overtook him in the hallway, he plotted his revenge. It would be the challenge to end all challenges. Snape would never know what hit him. . . at least that’s what would happen just as soon as he was finished fantasizing about swallowing Snape’s, er. . . . potion?

That had been a month ago. Actually, it had been 5 weeks, 3 days, 9 hours and some odd minutes. Not that Snape was counting or worried or anything. Not really. Well sort of. Maybe. Definitely. He knew that while Harry had enjoyed reenacting some of the fantasies, he had not been pleased with the means to the end. In fact it had taken several days for Snape to be allowed to sleep in the bedroom. He had accepted his fate. And the 50 Galleons that he had bet, on it taking Harry 4 nights before letting Snape in the bedroom again. But now here he was dealing with Harry’s revenge.

It had all started with Dumbledore creating a new rule that no teacher was allowed to cancel classes without written consent of the Headmaster or Deputy Headmaster. Snape thought that a bit strange but as Dumbledore had always been a little odd he thought nothing of it. Then the next morning he had awoke to find Harry gone and a note saying that he couldn’t sleep and was gone for a walk around the lake. Again nothing too alarming. At breakfast nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Harry was chatting with Hagrid about something or other and the other teachers were talking amiably. Thinking back now he should have realized that something was amiss. Now that he thought about it, the teachers had been too pointedly not looking at him. As if they had wanted him to be sure that they had no interest in what he was doing. Ah, but hindsight is 20/20 isn’t it. 

The coffee that Harry had gotten him addicted to was very strong and good this morning. That was how he liked it. Caffeine to kick start his morning. He had been very cautious over his food and drink since his last challenge to Harry. But after a few weeks and knowing Harry’s less then attentiveness to potions, he hadn’t been worried. Yet another mistake on his part. After finishing his coffee and walking out the back door of the Great Hall he waited for Harry as was their custom. First one finished waited for the other, a snog good-bye til lunch and all was well. But this morning Harry rushed thru the doors, pecked his cheek and hurried away with a “Haven’t brushed my teeth. See you at lunch.”

Snape had stood there bewildered. Brush his teeth. Couldn’t he have used a dental Scurgify? Oh well. Add that to his growing list of mistakes. He should have realized Harry didn’t want to kiss him on the lips. In fact in hadn’t been until the end of his second class that he seemed to recognize that something wasn’t right. At first he thought that he was coming down with something. His temperature seemed to be up and he couldn’t focus his thoughts. That was when it hit him. Harry. . .what had he done?

All of a sudden Snape could see his lover. Harry was standing in the bedroom with nothing on. He looked amazing, sexy, magnificent. Snape could almost reach out and touch him the vision was so real. But how real it was, was soon to be seen or rather felt. As the vision Harry slowly ran his hand down his Quidditch toned muscled chest and abdomen, Snape felt the touch on his own body. As the vision Harry reached down and grabbed his, er. . . broom handle, Snape felt as if someone had grabbed his. When the vision Harry started to, er. . polish his handle, Snape felt the touch as well. 

Oh. . Dear. . . GOD. It only took seconds for Snape to climax. Apparently the potion that Harry had slipped him was extremely potent. Not only could he see the visions but the physical ministrations that he was feeling had been quadrupled in strength. He hadn’t reached orgasm in that short amount of time since he was a seventh year. He only hoped Harry took pity on him and gave him a time length altered version. If he had too endure this all day long, he might die. But knowing his lover like he did, Harry would have done no such thing.

And so here he was, after the third episode, hoping in vain that Harry would come in soon with an antidote. So far it had simply been Harry all by himself. But Snape was afraid that the next one would be them together. He would not be able to handle that. But knowing his lover like he did, he hadn’t been thru the best. . worst. . .best. . .worst of it yet. Speaking of which.. . . 

This time Snape could see himself in the bedroom with Harry. Knowing that this was not going to be decent he barked at his group of seventh years to make the potion on page 290 and to NOT blow anything up. He then ran ro his private office and closed the door. He locked it, twice. Threw up several silencing charms. Set up a alarm to warn him if anything went too wrong in the classroom. Then he sat at his desk with his head in his hands, praying that this would be over before too long. 

In his vision the two men started kissing. Touching and tasting came next. Then, just like in real life, Snape started to prepare Harry. But in this vision Harry turned the tables and decided that he would like to Top for once. Real Snape was shocked because although he had asked Harry to do the very same thing, he had always declined saying he liked it when Snape was in control. Vision Snape was not so surprised and instead got on his hands and knees and waited for Harry.

Standing suddenly with an urgent need, Snape left to go cancel the rest of his class. But as he tried to do so, a scroll appeared before him. 

I am sorry to inform you Professor Snape but you can not cancel your classes unless you have mine or Headmaster Dumbledore’s permission.

Snape growled. Stupid rule. He walked back to his office and firecalled McGonagall. She answered quickly and upon hearing his request denied it. 

“Why can’t I cancel the rest of this class?”

“It is too near the N.E.W.T’s Severus. You simply can not do it.”

“I’m going to Albus on this.”

“Go then Severus. Why is it you want to cancel anyway.” (Her eyes were gleaming at this point.)

“Ah, well, um. . .It is none of your concern.”

 

“Headmaster. “

“Severus.”

“I need to cancel the rest of this class and maybe the next. Umm. . .perhaps the whole day.”

“I’m sorry Severus but I can’t allow you to do that.”

“Albus don’t be difficult please.”

“Severus Snape, do not speak to the Headmaster like that.”

“It is alright Minerva. I can’t allow you to cancel classes, my boy.”

(A bright light goes on over Snape’s head.)

“Harry got to you didn’t he!!!”

“We have no idea what you are talking about.” they replied in perfect unison.

Frustrated beyond belief and still recovering from the mind blowing orgasm that vision Harry had wrung out of him, Snape had no choice but to wait it out.

Later the evening

“Sev. Love are you here?”

Harry entered to find a almost comatose Snape lying in bed. Harry laughed softly. The potion had been quite difficult to brew. And unlike the one Sev had used on him, this potion was considered highly illegal by the MoM. Not that it had deterred Harry. After all, he had to give as good as he got, right? And he was Harry Potter. They wouldn’t throw him in jail, would they?

But seeing how tired his lover was Harry wondered if it had been a bad idea. For Harry was now highly horny and Sev was sleeping off no less then 8 orgasms. Hmm. . . maybe he hadn’t thought this thru enough. Ah well, there was always tomorrow. With that Harry stripped and crawled into bed. He cuddle into Snape’s back and promptly fell asleep.

Feeling the warm body against his, Snape decided that the new and improved version of the potion Harry had slipped him, would stay in the vial in his office. . . for now anyway. After all, this was Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor, Killer of Dark Wizards, Heavenly Lover and Deviant Little Brat in need of punishment. He was bound to screw up sometime. And then Snape would be ready. But for now he wanted to just cuddle his lover and sleep.


End file.
